


Whether

by sleepy_ry



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drabble, Feels, Gen, Gen Work, Grief/Mourning, Male-Female Friendship, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: A month since losing her and King Rhoam can't help wondering: was there something he could've done?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Whether

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Breath of the Wild' nor am I profiting from this.

“I’ve been without her a month now. I know her illnesses were chronic and unforgiving when ‘good’ but can’t help wondering. Was there something I could’ve done for her?”

Impa reaches for her drink. Nothing can prepare her for this conversation which has been exhausted. Rhoam conceals his guilt from the kingdom, removing the crown and solemn expression for his office where he breaks down over alcohol and textbooks. 

She's read them. Nothing in those books would’ve saved his beloved queen. Her illness was quick and resistant to medicine; drowning her lungs while everyone watched helplessly. 

“I don’t know, Rhoam.”

**Author's Note:**

> Every single bookmark/comment/kudos goes appreciated.


End file.
